


A Gift From The Heavens

by HoonterofHoonters



Category: Bloodborne
Genre: bloodborne au, child!Alfred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoonterofHoonters/pseuds/HoonterofHoonters
Summary: After the Executioners discover a baby left at their doorstep, Logarius makes it clear he wants nothing to do with him. But if he gets to know the infant more, he may have change of heart.





	1. Left at the doorstep

**Author's Note:**

> My start on my first AU story :)

“It was left on the doorstep outside of the castle.”

Logarius looked up from his writing to look at Alexander, one of his faithful Executioners. 

“How long was it there for?” asked Logarius. 

“I’m not sure, master,” Alexander replied. The Executioner presented the small basket to his leader. A cloth covered it, hiding whatever lay inside. “Not too long... I hope.”

Logarius raised an eyebrow at his comrade’s words. “What do you mean? Is there something your not telling me, Alexander?”

Alexander cleared his throat awkwardly. “Ahem, well, Master...” The Executioner lifted the cloth to reveal something that made Logarius stand upright as fast as lightning.

A small baby last asleep in the basket. Thin golden strands of hair lined its scalp and it was a bit on the plump side. A thin layer of blankets covered its small body; from the look of it, the cloth had a ragged appearance. This child surely belonged to a poor family.

“Who in their right mind leaves a baby out by itself at this time of night?” Logarius thought aloud. “All I know is that we found nobody else at the scene when we found him,” Alexander said. “He must of been left deliberately.”

Logarius stepped forward to examine the infant more closely. “He’s still rather small,” the Executioner leader murmured. “No older than four months, I’d say.”

The baby shifted in his sleep. Logarius took an uneasy step backward. He’d never felt completely comfortable around children, especially infants. “Was there a note attached to the basket, or anything else that would link to who his parents are?” he asked Alexander.

Alexander shook his head. “No, Master. I sent some others to search around and ask some citizens if they happened to know anything about the baby or his parents. They’re still searching as we speak.”

Logarius sighed. “Let’s hope we find his parents soon. We’re in no position to care for a baby.” Alexander glanced down at the babe. “He’s rather cute, don’t you think so, Master?” 

Logarius dismissed the question. “Has he been feed since he was found?” he asked his confederate. “Not that I know of,” Alexander replied. “I could ask one of the ladies to prepare a bottle for him.” 

“Yes, do that, please,” said Logarius. 

In all honesty, he just wanted the baby to be taken away from him. He was certain the Executioners were in no state to care for an infant. Especially since the latest news that the Vilebloods had recruited new members recently.

“I’ll make sure he’s cared for, Master,” Alexander assured Logarius. The Executioner left the room, and Logarius finally felt relief. “By the Blood, was a mess this is,” he muttered to himself. 

 

****************

 

A few days had passed, and Logarius had tried his best to keep his distance from the infant the Executioners had recently taken in as their own. 

Despite their efforts, none of the Yharnam citizens had any idea who the baby’s parents were. 

‘Looks like we’re stuck with him,’ Logarius thought, sighing.

A mistress named Beatrice had taken the role as the baby’s caretaker. She was the one who feed him, washed him, and cared for him. She didn’t seem to mind having a baby on her hands, and appeared delighted when she had offered to look after him. She’d never been able to have any children of her own, so this was a once in a lifetime opportunity for her.

“I’m just glad I’m not the one who has to look after him,” Logarius murmured to himself. “All babies do is cry and make messes.”

The Executioner leader walked down the long hallway into the dormitory room. A group of his Executioners were socializing near the windows, and some of the young apprentices were nearby, giggling amongst each other as they spoke about nonsense. 

Logarius sported Beatrice talking to one of the maids nearby. Beatrice had a small bundle in her arms, likely the baby. 

Against his better judgement, Logarius walked over to join the two young ladies. 

“He’s so darling!” the maid was telling Beatrice. “Look at all that hair he has!  
Such a lovely golden shade, too.” Beatrice chuckled. “He’s such an angel,” she remarked. “He hardly ever cries. He only seems to grow upset when he’s hungry. He’s got quite an appetite too,” she added, her eyes shining with amusement.

Logarius walked up beside the two women. “Hello, ladies,” he greeted them. “Hello, Master Logarius,” Beatrice replied, smiling. “Have you come to see the baby?”

Logarius was about to object, then he realized how rude he would appear. “Yes,” he lied. “I wanted to see how he was doing.”

“He’s healthy and happy,” Beatrice told him. “I’d say he’s doing quite well.” She turned to show Logarius the small bundle she held. 

The baby was wide awake. His sparking green eyes met Logarius’ almost instantly. The babe smiled at the Master, and made a small cooing noise. “I think he’s taken a liking to you, Master,” Beatrice laughed.

Logarius forced a chuckle. “I see,” he said awkwardly. “Has he been sleeping alright?” Beatrice nodded. “He sleeps just fine. He hardly ever wakes up in the middle of the night. He’s such a sweet boy.”

The baby kicked his tiny legs and reached his short, chubby arms out towards Logarius. “Would you like to hold him?” Beatrice asked. The maid laughed. “The baby sure wants you to carry him, Master.”

Logarius swallowed the lump in his throat. “I, umm... Are you sure I...” “He’s not going to bite, Master,” Beatrice giggled with amusement. “Don’t seem so frightened.”

The infant cooed and grinned at Logarius again, still appearing to want to be held by the Executioner leader. 

“...Maybe I’ll hold him another time,” Logarius said. Beatrice seemed to grow a bit somber, but she shrugged. “That’s alright, my Lord,” she replied. “Maybe another time.”

Logarius gave her a curt nod and turned around to begin walking back to his quarters. 

He glanced back over his shoulder to see the babe staring back after him, his smile now replaced with a small pout and his green eyes no longer shining. 

For a brief moment, Logarius felt a yearning to turn around and reconsider holding the infant. He shrugged the feeling off, and walked out of the dormitory without looking back.


	2. A Change of Heart

Logarius watched from afar as Beatrice played with the baby the Executioners had adopted. The mistress tickled the infant, and the child exploded with laughter.

‘We need to name the little mite,’ thought Logarius. ‘Everyone is getting sick and tired of referring to him without a proper title.’

The baby’s laughter stirred an odd feeling in Logarius’ heart, but he tried to ignore it. 

He still remembered the affection in the child’s eyes as he stared back at the Executioner leader. Logarius sighed. 

‘I hope he doesn’t grow too attached to me. We still might have the hope of finding his parents.’

“Taking a liking to him, are you?”

A voice startled Logarius out of his thoughts, and he spun around to face Alexander. “What do you mean?” Logarius demanded.

Alexander chuckled. “You’ve been staring at that child for quite a while.” Logarius scoffed. “Why would I feel any affection towards him?” 

Alexander narrowed his eyes. “You shouldn’t be so resentful towards him, Master. He’s only a baby, after all. Maybe if you got to know him, you’d see he’s not bad at all.”

Logarius glanced back at the babe. He was still giggling as Beatrice tickled his tiny feet. The same feeling from before struck at Logarius’ chest, and he gritted his teeth in irritation. 

“How about you go check in on him and Beatrice?” Alexander suggested. “The baby seems to enjoy your company.”

Logarius sat up from his chair. “I might as well,” he sighed. “Any news about his parents?” he asked Alexander. His comrade shook his head. “Not a word.”

Logarius gave a faint grunt in reply, and made his way towards Beatrice.

The baby immediately noticed Logarius as the Master walked up beside the infant’s foster mother. The child bounced up and down with excitement and beamed.

Beatrice turned to meet her lord’s gaze. “Hello, Master Logarius,” she chirped. “Here to check in on the baby again, I presume?” Logarius cleared his throat awkwardly. “Y-Yes,” he murmured.

The baby made happy cooing noises and reached out for Logarius. Logarius raised his brow. “He’s doing it again,” he murmured.

Beatrice chuckled with amusement. “He sure does like you, Master. Could you consider holding him, this time? I’m sure it would make him very happy.” 

The young woman’s eyes grew fixed on her lord’s. “He grows awful sad when you ignore him or walk away,” she added solemnly. “Surely holding him for only a few mere moments wouldn’t hurt?”

Logarius glanced down at the babe. The child still had a large smile spread across his face, and his eyes gleamed with affection. 

‘He does seem to like me...’ the Executioner leader thought.

“...Very well. I’ll hold him. But not for long,” Logarius gave in. 

Beatrice smiled. “That’s very kind of you, my lord.” She stood up and offered the baby to Logarius. The Master hesitantly held out his hands to accept the child. 

“Hold him carefully so that he doesn’t fall back,” Beatrice advised her lord. “He’s still a little unsteady when it comes to supporting his weight. Or, if you’d prefer, you could cradle him in your arms to where he’s laying down.”

Logarius’ arms shook at the thought of dropping the baby. “Umm, I guess cradling him is the better option,” he replied. 

Beatrice handed Logarius the child, and situated the baby’s position in her Master’s arms to where he lay cradled comfortably.

“There we are,” Beatrice assessed. “Is that comfortable for you, my lord?” Logarius gave an uncertain nod. “I think so...”

The baby began cooing loudly and grabbed playfully at Logarius’ long hair. The babe didn’t tug enough to where it hurt, so Logarius tried his best to ignore it.

“We must think of a name for him,” Beatrice told Logarius. “We can’t leave him unnamed, surely?”

Logarius almost didn’t hear the mistress speak. He was too busy being fixated on the baby boy’s wide smile and cooing noises. “Yes, he needs a proper title,” the Master replied absently.

Beatrice pondered for a moment. “Perhaps you should name him, my lord,” she said. Logarius met her gaze with a bewildered expression. “Why me?” he asked.

“He’s taken quite a liking to you, Master,” Beatrice replied. “And it only seems natural that our Master names our new recruit.” The woman’s eyes shone with amusement.

Logarius gazed at the baby. The child had began to grow drowsy, and was slowly drifting off to sleep in Logarius’ arms. 

“How about...” Logarius thought for a moment or two. “...Alfred.”

Beatrice grinned. “That’s a nice name, Master. “It suits him.” Logarius smiled back at her, and looked back down to see that Alfred was sound asleep in his arms.

“Yes, it does suit him,” Logarius agreed.

The affectionate emotion returned, blooming inside Logarius like an unfurling flower; this time, Logarius accepted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy writing the interactions between Logarius and baby Alfred. It’s fun to imagine the two of them growing closer :3


	3. A Meal fit for a King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Alfred tried to win the favor of Logarius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work isn’t dead after all.

Years passed, and Logarius returned to Beatrice every passing day to visit Alfred. The child was growing at a steady, yet fast rate. His golden locks had grown out to chin length, and, although still young, he had an impressive amount of strength for his age.

Logarius lay asleep in bed, dreaming about his Executioners conquering the fiendish Vilebloods, sworn enemies of the Healing Church. He was abruptly interrupted from his slumber by the loud pitter-patter of little footsteps racing down the corridor that led to his dormitory.

He opened his eyes wearily, to see Alfred run into his bedroom with a bright expression on his face. 

“Logarius!” the child squeaked. “Wake up!”

Logarius day up in bed, and stretched his tired muscles. “What is it, Alfred?” he yawned. “I made you breakfast!” Alfred replied. “All by myself!”

Logarius stared at the child. “Beatrice let you in the cook in the kitchen?” Alfred bit his lip. “Well... I didn’t ask her...” He smiled again. “But come see what I made you!”

Sighing, Logarius got out of bed, and followed Alfred into the kitchen. He didn’t bother changing out of his sleeping attire, he would do that later. He doubted Alfred had the patience to wait any longer, anyway.

Logarius felt his heart skip a beat as he smelled the scent of burnt food as they entered the dining area. 

“Alfred,” he said. “Did you use the stove? By any chance?”

Alfred looked up at the Master with shimmering green eyes. “Yes,” he replied happily. “I wanted to make you some eggs! I’m old enough to use the stove!”

Logarius tried to steady his breathing. “Alfred, you’re only five. You shouldn’t use the stove without permission” 

‘Or at all,’ he added in his mind.

Either the child ignored Logarius’ comment, or he didn’t hear it. “I left your breakfast on the dining table for you!”

Logarius realized that they were the only people in the meal hall. ‘Everyone else must still be asleep,’ he thought. He looked out the windows to see that the sky was still a pale robins egg blue outside; the sun wasn’t even fully up yet.

He stared at the eggs that sat on the wooden table. Their exterior was coated with a faint ashy black, and small fragments of egg shell were scattered throughout the food.

Logarius looked down at Alfred to see the child beaming back up at him, waiting expectantly for Logarius to tell him what he thought of his meal. “It looks... great, Alfred,” Logarius lied. He’d rather not tell Alfred what he really thought about the eggs.

Alfred clapped his tiny hands. “Yay! You like it!” Logarius gave Alfred an awkward smile, and sat down in front of the burnt food. He picked up the fork that lay beside the plate, and began poking at the eggs.

“Try some, Logarius!” Alfred squeaked. “Umm...” Logarius gulped. “It looks too good to eat...” He needed to find some way out of eating the unappetizing-looking meal.

Alfred gave Logarius a sulking expression. “But I made it just for you,” he pouted. “I worked really hard on it.”

Logarius felt his heart break as the child stared up at him with sad puppy eyes. He sighed. “Alright, then. I’ll have some...”

He stabbed his fork into the eggs. He slightly grimaced as the burnt smell grow stronger as he lifted the food towards his mouth. He glanced back down at Alfred; the child was still staring back at him with those large, round eyes that Logarius couldn’t resist.

Inhaling deeply to reassure himself, Logarius quickly shoved the eggs into his mouth. He winced as he felt the small bits of shell being crushed between his teeth as he chewed. The terrible ashy taste of the food lingered on his tongue as he swallowed.

He resisted the urge to gag. “It’s good, Alfred,” he murmured, trying to rid his tongue of the burnt taste by running it across his teeth.

“I’m so happy you like it!” Alfred cheered. 

Logarius smiled. He was glad to see Alfred happy, despite the child’s terrible cooking skills. 

‘I was wrong for resenting him when he first arrived,’ he thought. ‘He does deserve a chance.’

Logarius stood up and took Alfred’s hand in his own. “Follow me,” he told the child. Alfred stared at at him. “Where are we going?” the young boy asked. 

“You’ll see,” Logarius replied.


	4. A Future Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logarius decides to make up for his past behavior to the young child, Alfred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a while, been busy with life stuff lol ^^’

Logarius lead Alfred down the long corridor of the castle. He stopped at a large, wooden door, and glanced down at Alfred with an excited smile. 

“Are you ready?” He asked the small boy eagerly.

Alfred nodded his tiny head excitedly. “Yes!” he squeaked. “Show me! Show me!”

Logarius wasted no time, and opened the door. He immediately heard Alfred squeal in delight; this caused a warm smile to spread across his face.

The room was actually an old workshop that was rarely used anymore. But Logarius had spent the last few nights wide awake, thinking about how harshly he’d treated Alfred in the past. He decided it was time to make it up to the young boy.

So he’d made him something; something Alfred had wanted for the longest time.

In the middle of the room, on the dusty wooden table, sat a small Executioner wheel; one that was considerably less in size compared to the real weapon that was used by Logarius’ followers.

Just the perfect size for little Alfred.

Alfred ran into the room, and stared at his new possession. His emerald green eyes shone with pure excitement, and his cheeks had a more pinkish hue than usual.

“Is this really for me, Logarius?” Alfred squeaked, turning to smile at the Executioner Master.

Logarius nodded. “Indeed, Alfred,” he replied. “I made it specifically for you. It’s a lot less heavier than the real thing; perfect practice for a small thing like you, though.”

Alfred pouted. “Hey! I’m not small!”

Logarius walked up beside the boy, and ruffled his golden locks. 

“You’ll get bigger and stronger with time, Alfred. Believe me.”

Alfred’s expression lit back up almost instantly. “Can I try the wheel out, please?” he asked.

“Of course,” Logarius chuckled. “It’s yours; you can play with it as you please.”

Alfred cheered, and grabbed the tiny wheel off of the table. The young child held it close to his chest, trying to find a good position to hold the wheel in. 

Logarius chuckled under his breath at the sight of Alfred clumsily fumbling with his new plaything. 

“Do you require help?” the Master volunteered.

“No, I’m fine!” Alfred insisted. The awkward way he held his wheel said otherwise.

After a few more moments of the boy fumbling, he sighed, “I guess I do need help...”

Logarius smiled. He helped the small boy hold the tiny wheel steady. “Do you see the handle, here?” 

Logarius pointed to the wooden handle that jutted out from the wheel. Alfred nodded. “Hold it there, with the wheel over your back,” Logarius instructed. “That’s how the Executioners do it.”

Alfred followed Logarius’ advice, and held the wheel over his back by its handle. He beamed up at Logarius. “It’s much better now!”

The Executioner leader smiled back. “You look as fierce and strong as a real Executioner, Alfred,” he praised.

Alfred puffed out his tiny chest, and straightened upright, trying to look more confident. “I wanna be an Executioner when I get big, Logarius!” the child proclaimed.

Logarius patted the boy on the head. “I’m sure you’ll be the most loyal follower I’ve had yet.”

The Master gasped as Alfred suddenly wrapped his spare arm around Logarius’ legs in a hug. “Thank you so much!” Alfred squeaked.

Logarius wrapped his own arm around the child in return. “It’s nothing,” he murmured. “But I’m sure you’ll become an amazing Executioner in no time, Alfred. Just you wait and see.”


End file.
